Many websites and/or web services require the establishment of authentication or login credentials for access by users. The website and/or web service may allow the user to select a login, password, or other elements of the authentication credentials. As a result, the user may select a login and password to access the content and/or services associated with the website and/or web service. The user may further interact with other websites and/or web services and select logins and passwords associated with those other websites and/or web services. In some cases, the user may select logins and passwords that are similar across various websites or web services. By doing so, the user may subject all of his/her accounts at the multiple websites and/or web services to potentially higher probability of unauthorized access. For example, if one of the login and password pairs associated with one of the user's websites and/or web service accounts is compromised, then the same compromised login and password pair may be used for unauthorized access to other websites and/or web services associated with the user.